Nadia
''"A former model who joined the P.F. Squad and Regular Army's Secret Services to enjoy the military life without the fear of getting fat." Overview (Full name: Nadia Cassel) A French soldier and former model who appeared as a playable character in Metal Slug 4. Joined the army to 'lose weight'. A niche unit who requires large commitment to use. Costs 100 medals in the shop. Normal attack: Machine gun that strangely fires blue bullets. Special attack: Summons Walking Machine. Normal attack (second form): Blue machine gun with slightly less range. Special attack (second form): Molotov Cocktail. Costs 100 Medals. Special Attack Nadia is a unique unit who transforms into a much stronger version through use of her 'special attack'. When her special attack is used, Nadia makes an invincible jumping motion which summons the Walking Machine (from Metal Slug 4, Mission 4) from her home base. When the machine catches up to Nadia, she jumps atop it (again invincible) and her properties undergo the following drastic changes: * Massively increased hp. The exact value is unknown. * Greatly increased walking speed. * Complete resistance to knockback. * Gains the ability to stop a Metal Slug Attack. * Reduced range on her normal attack. * A new, rapidly-charging special attack in which Nadia throws a Molotov cocktail a fair distance in front of her. The cocktail only explodes on contact with the ground and deals mild damage across a rather wide area (though the graphic is misleading as the flames at the edges are '''not' part of the hitbox). Damage is rather poor but it will kill Hyakutaro and Winter Mortar, its main targets. Subsequent charges of the special are fast as well. This attack ignores projectile-canceling moves such as King and Robert's special attacks and will fly past a Metal Slug Attack. Nadia's first special attack has above average (i.e. slightly faster than that of most other units) charge time. However, Nadia will continue to walk forwards even after calling the Machine but before boarding it, which may be problematic as the machine may not be able to make it to her in time. Overview Nadia is not a beginner's unit. She requires huge commitment due to her need to transform before she gets access to her second special attack. This means that when summoning Nadia, the player must scroll back to the base and activate her special as soon as possible, or she may not board the Walking Machine in time before reaching the frontlines. On paper, Nadia appears to be a fantastic counter to the ever-present Hyakutaro/Winter Mortar+King/Robert combo due to her ability to disregard projectile-canceling moves and penetrate to clear out the stacked units. However, in practice, she rarely gets to reach the stacked units with her cocktail, even in the early-mid game, due to rush units such as Iori and Slug Armor blocking the way. These units will quickly kill even a Walking-Machine-riding Nadia and let even more Hyakutaro/Mortars stack. In the late game, the tremendous amount of frontline damage will force Nadia to use her special early or kill her before she can use it. Nevertheless, she has some use in early pressure since her fast walking speed and rapid special charge time can provide strong pressure if supported by other units.